What We Fight For
by YourShoes
Summary: While Neptune, Planeptune's CPU, was lazing around, she received a certain letter from a certain CPU from Lastation with...an odd "proposal"... (other pairings will be decided throughout the story mind you)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *Is screaming into the void because I can think of plots for new stories, but not for new chapters* How does one think? Like, I have three stories that need to be updated, several first chapters I need to finish before publishing, and then a report for school, but here I am, not finishing ANY of that crap and writing a new one. Enjoy this while I wallow in my disappointment and despair *Continues screaming into void***

Neptune sat lazily on her couch, her head resting on the armrest while one leg dangled off the couch. In her hands was a game console controller, her thumbs and index fingers on both hands making their way to their desired button or stick focused, yet careless in their movements. Her eyes watched the TV screen a few feet away as a character in scantily clad armor with an ample chest and hair similar to hers (but longer) slashed away at a huge dragon in a cave. As the health bar on the bottom left corner of the screen gradually depleted, Neptune's movements became less and less casual, until she was at the edge of her seat, her fingers moving rapidly across the controller as the character's health was now near 20%.

A bead of sweat made its way down the CPU's face as she mercilessly spammed each button on the controller. She took a quick peek on the upper left corner of the screen to check the dragon's health.

 _10%, Time to use the finishing combo!_ Neptune thought as she her fingers now danced to a more uniform pattern. The character on the TV screen responded with fluent sword slices, not at all giving the dragon enough time to retaliate. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1% Finishing move time!_ Neptune then initiating the finishing move, but right before the attack was launched, the screen went black.

Neptune shrieked, tossing the controller on the couch, "NOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" she yelled to herself, racing to the console and checking all its ports. A small figure sitting on what looked like a book hovered in front of Neptune, holding a plug that was connected to one of the consoles ports. Neptune glared at the small figure, "Histy, how could you do this to me?! One more hit and I could hav beaten that goddess forsaken level! Do you know how long I have been stuck on that level?!"

The small figured threw the plug to the side with slight difficulty due to her small stature, but managed to do so anyway, and poked Neptune in the face, "Do you know how much work you've let pile up to the point where me and your own sister can't handle it?" Histoire mocked as she pointed at a tall figure on the doorway. She was slightly taller than Neptune, and looked very similar to her (besides the height and hair length difference, plus the whole maturity thing (physically and mentally)). She stood there with a small enveloped sealed with a wax print.

Neptune then stood up with confidence, "Don't worry, Histy! I'll take care of the rest of the work, so don't get your mini undies in a twist!"

Her eyebrow slightly twitching in irritation, Histoire led Neptune-with her sister following- to the office where they kept the workload. With a skip, the CPU opened the door, only to have several piles of paperwork tackle her and bury her in a sea of things like petitions and budgets, taxes and notices. Neptune picked up a random worksheet and saw the date that it was commissioned was 2 months ago.

Histoire let herself have a small smirk, "Well, here is all the paperwork we had left to do. Good luck-"

Neptune jumped out and grabbed Histy, pulling her into a grizzly bear hug, "PLEASE WAIT! I'M SORRY FOR DUMPING THE WORK ON YOU JUST HELP ME DO IT ALL!" Neptune quickly turned to her sister, "You'll help me, right, Nepgear?"

Nepgear sweatdropped, "Sure, we'll still help out if you do work, too," she took out the letter she held earlier and handed it to her older sister, who eyed it curiously before opening it and examining it.

"It was given to us by a Lastation messenger a day ago, with explicit orders that it was for your eyes and yours only," Nepgear explained as she watched her older sister read it.

After about five minutes, Histy cleared her throat, "Are you having a problem reading it, Neptune?"

"…It's too dark in here to read it," Neptune replied, rubbing the back of her neck cheekily. Histoire groaned at the ditzy nature that Neptune was exhibiting currently and flipped the light switch near the doorway, simultaneously opening the lights that hung on the ceiling. "Thanks, Histy!" Neptune exclaimed as she then actually read the letter. After carefully examining it, Neptune shoved it into her pocket before stepping out of the office. "Noire is asking for my help on a s-serious CPU thing…" Neptune said as she stiffly trudged towards the balcony.

Slightly aghast at Neptune's sudden change in body movements, Nepgear stepped forward, "Do you want me to come with you, sis?" she offered as she watched her sister transform into her goddess form. Neptune, now Purple Heart, turned to Nepgear, "It'll be f-fine. Noire said it only concerned me anyway…" Purple Heart assured as she prepared for flight. Nepgear nodded and wished her sister safe travels as she watched the latter take off in the direction of Lastation.

 **~~~Meanwhile~~~**

Noire sat in her chair in her office, writing out a report on the recent game sales statistics, when her oracle, Kei, walked in with a small pile of paper work, "Planeptune's oracle just notified us of Lady Purple Heart. She will be arriving shortly," Kei said. Noire put down her pen, "Thank you, Kei-"

"And these are the other paperwork that just came in," Kei interrupted as she set the stack down on Noire's desk and left without another word. With a frustrated sigh, Noire slinked back into her chair and rubbed her temples. Standing up, she walked to her spacious balcony to enjoy some fresh air. _Maybe I can enjoy some fresh air before that dolt Neptune shows u-_

 _CRASHING NOISES!_

Neptune sat herself up as she rubbed her head with one hand and kept herself up with the other. "Yeesh that was some fall…maybe I miscalculated on the distance between me and that space…" Neptune looked around, "Strange…I thought that I saw some lonely lady here…Maybe I'll look for her," Before standing up, though, The CPU felt that the hand propping her up was set on something…squishy?

"Did Noire get some new pillows? I should nap on these sometime…"

"If you do, you would be dead in a second, you dolt!"

"Waah!"

Neptune jumped off of the pillow, err, Noire, I should say, with a yelp. "Oh, Noire it was just you…No wait…"

"Good to see you too, idiot…" Noire muttered.

"Aww, how sweet! Noire is glad to see me!" Neptune teases, "Then again, who wouldn't be~"

"Shut up!"

Neptune giggled, but then remembered the whole ordeal she had with the letter and took it out.

"Uhh…Now Noire," Neptune said, reexamining the letter.

"What?" Noire replied, now calmed down.

"…Why did you send me a letter asking for my hand in marriage?"

 **A/N: whaaat? Noire? Already making the moves on the first chapter? Am I writing about the same tsundere goddess that we all know and love? Yes, actually, and maybe you can guess what the reason behind the proposal is… Now back to wallowing in despair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YO NEW CHAPTER! When I woke up, I realized I had a LOT of things to do, this being included…**

"…Eh…EEEEEHHHHHH?!" Noire blurted as she looked at Neptune with a shocked expression.

Neptune looked at her, "Whaddya mean '…Eh…EEEEEHHHHHH'?!" she asked, mimicking the expression Noire had on her face, "It says right here: Neptune, it may be a sudden thing, but…I ask you to come here where we will be married, if you are okay with it, of course! But the details as to why I ask of this is not… meant for… paper…"

Once Neptune had finished reading the excerpted, she realized her own foolish mistake and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as her face slightly flustered, while Noire looked at Neptune with that 'Do-you-even-know-what's-going-on' face (That's a thing, don't question me). "Allow me to call the others here. Just sit down and do nothing, idiot," Noire said as she trudged to her phone.

Neptune, still oblivious to what is happening, paced around as she thought of possible scenarios. Could it be that this letter was from an imposter? Could it have been sent to the kill off Neptune, CPU of Planeptune? Was this all just a joke to play with what mentality Neptune had left? Oh, the possibilities! This could be a whole new adventure or her very last one! She only had but a few seconds to think of all the possible end games, as Noire had just finished contacting the others. "They will be here shortly," Noire sighed as she gestured Neptune to come into the office. Neptune shrugged and jumped onto the couch in the office, while Noire shrunk into her office seat and continued her work. About a minute of silence passed, when…

"Hey, Noire?" Neptune finally made a noise.

"What?"

"Why did you send me a letter that took a day for a response, while you just called over the other two?"

Noire froze. Why in the hell does Neptune have to question that in this day and age? (She made a note to complain to the author after this chapter on the topic of how stupid Neptune was in this story) "Ahah, are you serious? A text or a call could easily be tracked down and knowing you, you would cause a whole lot of suspicion,"

Neptune perused Noire's face until she was content with the answer. She nodded (only because she could understand how much of a dolt she is being) and went to staring at the ceiling, until a knock on the door interrupted her menial task. A short girl with short, light brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room, followed by a far taller, mature-looking, and busty woman with long blonde hair. "Welcome Blanc, Vert," Noire greeted, standing from her office chair. Blanc simply nodded and sat next to Neptune, while Vert greeted Noire back for the both of them.

"So," Blanc began, "You said you would call us over if either she accepted, or if she was too stupid to figure out what was going on," Noire sighed, "Yup…"

Vert giggled, "It seems she called us over for the latter, wouldn't you say, Blanc?" Blanc nodded in agreement.

Neptune groaned, irritated, "Really, would you guys stop adding to the mystery as to why I was sent a nepping proposal, for Nep's sake?" Noire sighed, "Yeah, yeah, we will. Just pipe down, okay?" with that, Noire nodded to Blanc and Vert, who nodded back and put on blue and green glasses, respectively.

"Recently," Blanc explained, "A new nation has appeared across the seas, and they recently declared war by setting fire to the coastal forest near the island the nation resides in," Vert pulled out a map, pushed everything off of the coffee table in front of Neptune (much to Noire's dismay) and set it there, "They claimed in the video they sent to Noire that they were coming for Lastation first, then Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lowee. Scouts from our nations also said they noticed unidentified forces in the nearby valley here," Vert pointed to a small area with a red a dot about two to three inches away from the mark where Lastation was supposed to be,"

"When I checked the ruins of the forest, the nearer I got to the shore, the more prominent was this…energy," Noire chimed in, "It was almost like feeling share energy, only I couldn't use it, and it felt very...malevolent,"

Neptune gulped, "That's pretty…creepy,"

Blanc sighed, "If Noire was able to feel that from across the sea, then it is stronger than probably anything we ever faced,"

"And, so, we devised a plan," Vert said.

"A…plan?" Neptune echoed, "Like, a technique? A weapon powered by the blood of a CPU?"

While there were shivers that went down everyone's spine at the thought of the last guess, Vert shook her head, "Actually, no. More like, a theory. Care to have an explanation of it by its own inventor?"

Noire froze.

"Noire? What is this theory of yours?" Neptune asked, truthfully curious.

The CPU of Lastation looked away, "The Goddesses by themselves are strong, but according to the information we have, it won't be enough to stop whatever that nation has, but if two of them were to…marry…then it is possible that the shares between the two would combine, and it would raise their power immensely…"

"…Uh…what?" Neptune's face was shocked. _Is Noire brain dead? Why would she choose someone like me to raise her shares with?_

Vert interrupted Neptune's thoughts, "Of course we do not really know if that is the case, so we should check with Histoire, right?"

Blanc nodded in agreement.

Noire, "Right! Let's go ask Histoire! LIKE, RIGHT NOW!" and like that, she marched to her balcony, turned HDD, and flew away, a trail of steam leaving her head.

"Really interesting on why she chose you, isn't it, Nep-chan~?" Vert said, more than asked as she followed the procedure Noire had taken. Blanc just smirked at Vert's comment and followed as well, leaving Neptune, who was transforming, behind.

 **~Time Skip~**

The four shortly arrived at Planeptune's Basilicom, where they were met by Histoire. Nepgear, being the ever mature and courteous person she was, went to fetch the goddesses refreshments. Histoire looked to the three who were visiting, "Is there any reason as to why you are here?" she asked politely.

Vert stepped up, "Would you please be so courteous as to research on the topic of CPU marriage?"

Histoire blinked, "Um…why?"

Blanc spoke up, "There might be a nation declaring war on the entire continent,"

"Way to make it blunt, Blanny-poo"

"Shut up,"

Histoire sighed, "Okay, allow me to check my data. It'll take about three hours. Until then, enjoy yourselves," Histoire left for the hallway, where Nepgear emerged with tea and cookies. "Will these be okay?" Nepgear asked as she set the tray of tea and cookies on the table. Noire gave her a confirmation and Nepgear left them with a smile.

Blanc plopped down on the purple couch in front of the table where the tea laid, and took a white and purple ceramic cup, swirling its contents slowly, to make sure it did not spill. Vert took a cup identical to the one Blanc took, and picked up a small cookie, putting it in her mouth. They both took a sip in unison, and sighed in relief. Noire looked at them, then to Neptune, who seemed to have her…mind on something?

Noire tapped Neptune's shoulder, snapping the CPU out of her rare trance, "It's pretty rare for you to be doing anything with your brain. What are you thinking about?"

"Well…uh…" Neptune stammered. Unlike most days, she isn't jumping at the opportunity to be blunt about it, or make a teasing remark on the account that Noire was asking about her thoughts. "Really, if there is something wrong, you should tell me," Noire kept pushing for answer, also unlike her.

Neptune sighed, "Well, why would you pick me?"

"Huh?"

"As in, why would you ask me, a lazy, selfish, dope with the LEAST shares, to marry? Vert is a much better choice to marry, with her tech and shares (Vert looked pretty proud from where Noire was). She'll be glad to help out too. Blanc…might not be the most compassionate (A pretty mean glare came from Blanc here), but she would still get a job done," Neptune was degrading herself, too. What other surprises will this day bring?

Noire was too busy becoming flustered over the question to ask herself that. Of course she should have considered this question to come sooner or later, with or without the usual teasing that Neptune could have thrown in to make her flustered! How should she answer this without dying of embarrassment? How COULD she answer this without dying of embarrassment?! "W-well…uh…" Before she could attempt to answer, a voice called for the attention of the goddesses.

"Everyone, I found some information," Histoire said as she floated over to where the girls were sitting. "According to the data I have come across, it is in fact, possible for CPUs to marry. When they do marry, the shares from each nation combines and so does the nation itself. In order for two CPUs to marry, a special ceremony must be prepared, but that itself was something I am unable to find,"

Vert stroked her non-existent beard, "Was there any places mentioned?" Histoire nodded, "Ah, there was a temple mentioned near the LAN castle, where it would take place in. You might be able to find a recording of the ritual,"

"Near LAN castle? Got it. Let's go everyone!" and just like that, each CPU left, in the direction of Lastation.

Histoire looked to skies as the four figures slowly disappeard from view, "Nepgear?"

"Yes?" replied a voice from the hall.

"Your sister might be getting married!"

"…"

"…Nepgear?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **A/N: Ahem…well…sorry for the really late update. Some things have been going on, and I'm just trying to comprehend it…eheh…Now then, what will our CPUs find in these ruins? Will Neptune accept the proposal? How will Nepgear deal with her** **gay, incestuous ass** **older sister's probable marriage? How will the relationship between Vert and Blanc spiral? Find out next** **year** **chapter!**


End file.
